All I ever wanted
by aleshita-luvs-paramore
Summary: Sometimes, when it seems that you lose the road, then find the right path, the one who always wanted and had, despite all the mistakes you carry on your back. AH


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to the wonderfully talented Ms. Stephenie Meyer, my stories are only to relieve the urge to throw on Edward cbut he is married (sorry Bella) C:

**Summary**: Sometimes, when it seems that you lose the road, then find the right path, the one who always wanted and had, despite all the mistakes you carry on your back.

* * *

**All I Ever Wanted**

_Edward POV_

This would be the last time, I could swear.

I was too tired to do as everything was fine. From making appearances were all that mattered ... because although I deny that she is interested too.

I needed to be away. Much. Maybe it would not, but would find myself to continue with my path or arrange to return after lost everything. Let my alliance in the nightstand. She had asked me to take it off last night, and to tell the truth and I was not feeling as mine.

I put on jeans and a sweatshirt worn for sports, took a jacket in case after case did very cold and I put on shoes that weren't used for a while. I definitely felt more comfortable and I left that hell of indifference to reality lived at home and did not see before.

She knew there was nothing to wait.

Walk what seemed like an eternity, as the road was quite long. Guess it was not too early, when I realized that the sun did not shine with the same intensity, but it could be that the sun hardly shone in Forks. And virtually never burned.  
Probably I spent hours and hours walking, and I would not miss too much to get to Port Angeles, when almost out of nowhere I heard a honk.

Was played in my direction and probably wanted to give me a ride ... but why the horn would play me?  
That someone stopped and my feet - that until then had not complained - , began to send signals of thanks. I approached the driver.

A beautiful woman looking warm, smiled from behind the wheel.

-Hello. Need a ride?

-Actually ... I do not know where I'm going. - Answered truthfully.

-Look, if you come with me now and decide to get off at the next corner I will tarry. So it's up to ya ...  
I nodded a little confused. To be honest I had no idea what I was getting into but I still got.

-Ok, here we go. –Delivered, almost murmured.

Turned up her car and her music, again. I raised an eyebrow incredulously, could not believe it! I was listening to Nirvana!

- Do you really like? Or are you at the stage of finding musically?

- I love it! Kurt is a God of grunge, and true worth, most of those who consider themselves fans of grunge or rock and do not know who is, or was - in this case, should receive some punishment.  
And even worse when they think Dave Grohl "just sing" ...

- I know! It's horrible having no idea where she came ...

- Exactly - nodded.

We moved a little while listening _Come as you are_. Everything seemed calm and perfect vacuum environment of the road was paid for the time and dedicate ourselves to sing. My voice sucks but it was a unique melody. After a while we started talking about us ...

-Unknown. So... you decided if you go into town? - Suddenly I was overwhelmed with the subject, and I got nervous.

-Yes ... I think so. And ... I'm Edward.

- Hello, Edward. I'm Isabella or Bella as everyone calls me.

- Beautiful name.

-Thank you.  
Staring directly at the wheel could not help but notice the blush on her cheeks provocative. Since no woman blushed that way!

The rest of the trip to Port Angeles we spent talking around a bit. From his hatred for the sushi, the paparazzi, those "singers Chinamen" and labeled the K-pop (or something) but mostly to reality shows. Speaking of music we were both passionate about music, of course grunge, rock and good classical music but we also had some weaknesses. Anyway, we talked until we fell tired but on arrival I felt a lump in my throat stopping voice.  
I did not want to let her go yet. And I knew he had not spent too much time together but I couldn't help it.  
Her beautiful personality and the kind of person I met at the time had fully convinced me that he needed more time to me. Everything about her was calling me, her big expressive chocolate eyes made me lose breath and that face so fine and delicate in color as white as snow, one I had never seen, her rosy cheeks that I regularly got me questioning to see if they were as soft as they looked. And God blessed! Every time I made a remark to put her nervous, her lip biting so sensual and unconscious, which gave her a touch of innocence worthy of its beauty that, I sure, would not find in another woman. I definitely liked her and did not want to leave. Never

-Edward ...- she said as we parked.

- Tell me - almost did not recognize my own voice in that word because I was really nervous. Would she spend more time with me?

- I was wondering if ... – she continued and tried not to look at my eyes to understand that I wanted, but her eyes shunned and had a strange feeling in the chest. I loved to making her feel nervous, even unable to tell me what she needed or wanted but then I felt there was something more enclosed.

- Want to join me? I asked without thinking and his eyes were fixed on mine directly telling me that that was what he wanted. He nodded solemnly, noiselessness, while the known limits of embarrassment outweighed her skin. We got out of the car quickly.  
We were in downtown Port Angeles and found a fair near the mall so we got to wander as if we were children. I had a slight feeling of being watched every time I took her hand, without realizing it and was basically because I felt I was cheating ... well, I did not think about it because he enjoyed it and that we were not out of line.  
Each time I took her hand, put a lock of his hair while flying rebel out of place behind your ear or stroked his cheek exquisitely smooth and soft, became very nervous and shaking as if expected me to do something else which I wore to my much more nervous and tense and ended walking away. The very idea of getting closer to her and smell her intoxicating scent or feel her warmth sent me even more fire and the desire to kiss her came over me, each time stronger.  
Probably outside the bubble we were in, the world and people around us were like two lovers enjoying an evening out, but no one could know what really happened. Certainly not us, that definitely made myself forget the time and suddenly got dark.

- Why do not we go eat something? - Suggested something doubtful.

-All right, I know a bar serving delicious burgers.

-I love burgers. – I smiled. We went to the bar and was damn crowded, apparently a famous band would play there that night and many came for that reason. However, the only thing I could focus at that time was in the glorious brunette who accompanied me.  
An unknown shook my body warmth whenever she felt in some detail, the expressive grimaces of her face, every small or tiny smile, everything was wonderful in her. I felt like an idiot, but I was happy as I had not been in a while. Home, that's how it felt.  
When we finished eating truly delicious burgers, we picked the pool room and she kicked ass with her skills. And what I strive! But the feeling that it was precisely that overcame me was cozy, almost magical.  
The hours went by too fast for my own good and as we had to react and return to our respective paths.

-Bella, I ... - do not even know what to say. I did not want to walk away but I could not make her stay forever. Can I?

-I know - she whispered as I looked into her eyes, and forgot everything.

-Please! Forget everything!- she pleaded. That was enough for me. The woman in front of me gave me the brighter look I've ever seen...

There was nothing else to say

A hotel was nearby and paid automatically and almost mechanical. I wanted her so much, that it hurt.

We went as a soul by the devil, looking into our eyes as we could, smiling and nervous like a couple of fools.  
Once inside, closing the door, I felt as if the power of the environment to focus only on her slender figure and beautiful in her body rider. We approached until the personal space became nonexistent, until we could feel the wild and erratic heartbeat of each other.

My senses were alive and open, I embrace her waist thight as much as I could, making it vibrate and an expression like a low moan fearful was freed from her lips.  
Her big eyes were fixed on mine, full of desire and passion, dedication, even seemed to scream "forget everything and take me, here and now" so I forgot the world and glued my lips to hers. And the glory!

His warm and sweet lips wrapped mine so delicate at first, as if to memorize everything, but desire gave us not a full minute and absorbed every trace of softness or calm as Bella caught the hairs on my neck, squeezing them with her fingers, hitting me and transporting it into the stratosphere.  
Our mouths seemed to keep track of everything and using her tongue we explored every corner of both, leaving little room for oxygen.

At that point I had no idea if we were near the bed or about to collide with something, just felt and enjoyed Bella. The heat scorched us so maddening, shattering any trace of sanity, reasoning or whatever resembled.

The moans and groans, the sighs and the beating of our hearts were mad musical notes accompanying us at the time, as well as our breaths choppy forming a celestial melody worthy of the moment.

Incomparable.

It was becoming necessary to breathe, so I released her lips and kissed the bare skin of his neck, trying to reach behind her ear.

- Edward! - She said haltingly. - Ah! - Moaned as my lips sucked her neck slightly.

- God Bella! You are killing me! - And I could not sound more sincere. That was the beginning of everything, everywhere. She was just killing me.

-I'm yours. Take me ... now - I thought I was dreaming or hallucinating at least, but it was all real. Wonderful, amazing.

The cold made her have put on even the thick sweater, but our skin burned so largue that cumbersome garment as quickly in my view, to resume his luscious lips between mine, so plaintiff.

She seemed to be in total disagreement with the clothes that covered me too, so I started to take everything I could and incredible speed. I could not believe it had impressive speed, and only with underwear was over.

- Bella! - I groaned.

The situation I was getting out of hand, I could not take it anymore, so she also remove my clothing lightning speed, staying stunned by her beautiful figure that did nothing but fire me and worse if I only could see oozing sexuality with maddening wearing lingerie set.

It was black, with lace and tiny. It was a sight to be seen forever but my body had other urgencies, and my erection demanded relief, inmediately.

Despite that I stopped a moment to revel in its silhouette. With creamy tone between her skin and snowy, with her face framed by dark hair that shone as brightly as her eyes, her chest rising rapidly with each breath and panting, and with that wonderful blush and more noticeable after the make out session that we had just had.

These curves are not so exaggerated that begged to be traveled by my lips, my hands and my tongue, inch by inch. Again and again.

My brain could not work as fast as if my body did, and the latter took advantage of my self giving the best and warmest smile to fasten the waist quickly and bring it to me all I could, drowning her moan at the contact between my lips again. I traced her lips with my tongue, I kissed her until the heat of our bodies was no longer able to control more. Now I knew the bed was in the middle of the room, and went there depositing her gently but without losing touch of our lips even one second, leaning on her without putting all my weight to not hurt her, she was very small, at least compared to me.

- Ed ... Edward! - Said between my lips, complaining.

- What did I do wrong? - I left a little.

-Nothing. There's something under my back. - Then I took her a bit to check what was it. And I found a box there.

- Are those chocolates? - She asked something euphoric.

- I think so.

- Can you give me one? I love it - she has added in a lower voice. Blushing.  
'Sure,' I said, pulling out a box of chocolate remained somewhat flattened on one side, and was willing to gave her, when she quick and bold pulled my hand to his lips, and received it with closed eyes. I stifled a groan at seeing that she ate with great pleasure and enjoy unmatched. So slow and tortuous.

How sweet torture!

My excitement began to spend my bill at the time, was in the highest peaks of all my life. And that did nothing but fly up to do all more painful.

- Uhm! It was delicious. - Moaned closing her eyes and I forgot how to be a gentleman, I again had her under my body in a time lapse nonexistent cassis and devoured her mouth intensely sweeten further.

Blatantly rubbed my body with hers and the moans she made were stifled in my throat.

I unzipped the best I could - and the fastest too - her bra and savored her dark rose mountains as the world's most delicious delicacy. The muffled screams and shouts were swift choppy while my hardness hurt like hell, but nothing stopped me from walking with my tongue and my lips, even my teeth, all the skin I found my pace as I descended by her body. All I was able to reach.

Her expressions were sharpened while churning like crazy under me showing that she liked what I was doing. Those sounds along with the sight of her face contorted with pleasure would be the most wonderful memories of that night, we would keep them forever.

- Owh! Edward! Ed... Edward! ... AH! - My name on her lips was the most perfect sound.

-You are delicious, Bella. - I whispered vehemently over her navel, making her pant.

I caught the side of her little panties and slipped nimbly, and then all I could stroked the softness of her beautiful and wonderful white legs, taking me some time when I got to her thighs.  
She whimpered, full of lust, writhing as she opened her legs slightly as I approached the center, watched fascinated shine he intimacy.

I could not help walking on her soft lips with my tongue, feeling on the cusp of being the cause of that, her almost painful desire for me.

I spread her lips close just a little, and the volume moans quite risen, she was almost screaming.

- Edward! Please ... stop torturing me! - She moaned. I could not help but smile at such a reaction.

- What do you want ... Bella? - I questioned, containing my own grunts of joy to feel and taste of her body in my mouth.

- Ah, You!

-You got me- I whispered hoarsely.

- You, in me, Edward!

Then two of my fingers deep into her warm and soft cavity. Her back arched and saw the grimace on her face, lewdness, anxious, as I moved my fingers slowly in and out of her tight inside. I watched her face flushed and I longed to be inside of another way to feel the warmth of her body.

- Edward! - She urged softly, as those were the gestures that made an impression on me, feeling my pressing need to limit.

No longer could control more!

I removed my fingers and took off my bulky boxers to hear no protest from my stop and see what would follow. She watched my every move, devouring each, recording them in her memory.  
I have positioned more carefully than before and wanted to know if she was ready, I looked into her eyes with a silent question engraved on mine and she gave her assent in response, walked slowly in her body.  
I felt every inch of her tightness I received, the heat around me flooded my senses with pleasure and wanted to attack her inside like an animal.

I do not know exactly how but completely welcomed me inside, to the very base of my cock, when entering my fingers had thought would only be able to enter her body because there seemed to be little room, but there I was, all within the body of my Bella.

Friction sent sublime sensations through my spine, bordering me in madness. It felt wonderful, I could almost swear it was an otherworldly experience.  
I moved instinctively, seeking to reach a full and unbridled pleasure, and she enjoyed the view as I was vastly more impulsive, forgetting to be gentle, but her excitement level was high enough not to hurt her.  
Push firmly and again, sinking in the middle of her body causing her sublime screams, grunts, groans. Also moaned, her name, calling her in the middle of enjoying pleasure, calling to give me everything.

Her whole body was my aphrodisiac, my drug, my pain, my sickness and cure disease at the same time, I knew it would not be enough, though I'd love her all night or my whole lifetime.

- Love! OH! God - She shouted, grunted and whimpered. I penetrated deeper and faster.

- EDWARD!

- BELLA!

Both were too close, my muscles felt more and more contracted and tightened my beloved seemed - even more - around me.  
I put everything I could on my skin to yours and find her lips and a kiss ravenous, fierce.  
I needed to feel her sweetness in my mouth, feel much fuller in his lips and went, I squeezed in a way as delicious as painful, better than I could have ever imagined. I also came.  
However, I do not stop moving, but continue to do so gently, taking as much as possible of the amazing moment.

After a beat momentum, leave me a little more about your body, as I knew she liked.

-I'm sorry. - Said with a sad tone.

-It does not matter, Bella.

-Sure. I acted like an idiot, I should never treat you that way, Edward. You are what matters most to me in the world and I ... I just ruin it. They should know a while ago and ...

-Quiet - tried to claim it - I know it was not a mistake that you have hidden, but we must tell them... soon, can they...

-I told them, already - she cut.

- Really? - Nodded.

- And how you have taken? - Stroked his face.

-Mum would hang myself, however - took a breather.

- However ... - I press.

-My dad supports us, he knows that I love you - a big smile spread across my face. I really felt proud of my wife.

- So ... do not bother because they do not ask for your hand?

-No, he said if you had done he would have refused. In his own words "what's done is done"

- Wow! - I nodded still amazed.

- I'm really sorry, I ... - the silenced kissing her softly.

-Nothing at all. Now we can use them with confidence right?

- You mean the rings? - Between distressed and asked thoughtfully.

- What else? - Answered rhetorically, but she still had not recovered their joy.

- What happens?

- Is ... is that I thought you were so angry as quitting your wedding ring meant ... that ... - by this time his voice was a hoarse whisper barely noticeable but, as containing the tears.

- I just needed some space to think, to be alone ... find me.

- However, I follow you close. Sorry.

- Stop apologizing - I held her face with both hands as we sat on the bed - Listen well, Bella. I do not regret anything this afternoon or night. Today I got back the Bella I fell in love with, the one I loved while I still was a child, that I had to leave when I went to my father's, and I have not enough words to thank you. Also, for all that you allow, as if we were strangers. That was amazing.

Her eyes were full of tears, but I could see that they were happy for the candid and sweet smile gave me her lips.

-I love you so much, Edward.

- I love you, my little lamb, love you so much.

.

.

* * *

**_Ok!_**

**_First this is my very first version of a One shot I had in my already publish stories, but of course I uploaded it in Spanish, anything you wanna ask about it, I'm here to listen._**

**_Then please don't judge me so bad, I mean this is the first time I upload in English and I' kinda nervous (really nervous actually), anyaway, love writing and I'll try to put up some more OS's or one of my stories so you are able to see what I'm into in this kinda weird style I got._**

**_This Os is speacially dedicated to talented writers who had chosen me as their Beta. Love ya girls._**

**_ Hope you enjoyed!_**

**_Ale!_**

**_PD: this Os is inspired by All I ever wanted by The airbone toxic event... just in case you wonder._**

**_C:_**


End file.
